Alone Again?
by Poetic Chaos
Summary: Harry deals with emotions of confusion and abandonment after Ron and Hermione tell him of their relationship. Set in 6th year. HHr.
1. Odd Man Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All are a product of the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to be a trying time for our young hero, Harry Potter. He no longer had Quidditch to escape to and there was a sudden rift in his friendships with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. As if being passed over for Gryffindor prefect wasn't enough to make feel like a third wheel, Ron and Hermione announced on the train ride to school that they were together and had been since fifth year. Harry felt a wide range of emotions at the revealing of his two friends new found relationship, none stronger however than abandonment. As happy as he should have felt for his two best friends, he couldn't help but feel so isolated from them now. His two dearest friends in the world had paired off and left him alone.  
  
Harry tried the best he could those following weeks to put on a happy face for his friends. Though their relationship deeply hurt him, he did not want to be the one to put any strain on it. And so Harry tried to play along with Ron and Hermione as if not a thing had changed in the world.  
  
Though this act had been for the most part successful, there were occasionally awkward moments for the trio. Most of which were the small, subtle things Ron and Hermione would do like any normal couple, such as hold hands and whisper loving words into each others ears. However when these things would happen in front of Harry, they were just extra shards added into his already shattered heart.  
  
"What's the matter with you mate, you look a bit ill" Ron asked one Saturday morning when he saw Harry, pale as Sir Nicolas, at breakfast. Harry hadn't gotten much sleep these days.  
  
"Nothing, but I'd better head to the library to work on that Transfiguration essay McGonagall assigned us" Harry replied as he stood to leave, slightly glancing at Ron's hand the rested upon Hermione's.  
  
"But I thought we were going to all work on it together and besides they day has just begu—"Hermione called after him but was cut off by Harry's "G'bye" as he exited the Great Hall. Both of them stared after him with worry in their eyes. Neither of them knew why Harry suddenly became so distant, it reminded them a bit of Harry's attitude from last year...  
  
"Something is really bothering him" Hermione said breaking their silence. "I'm really worried about him. I want you to talk to him tonight."  
  
"I'll see what I can do Hermione, but you know how hard Harry is to reach when he's sunken into one of his depressions."  
  
"Well something needs to be said and who better than his best friend."  
  
"I suppose" he moaned back, not looking forward to a possible confrontation with his bothered friend.  
  
A/N: I've been reading a lot of H/Hr fanfics so I thought I'd give it a try, sorry it's so short but I'm a bit tired. I have more planned to come. Pleeeeeeeeaaaase review with any opinions, positive or otherwise. Thank you. 


	2. Star Gazing

Harry avoided Ron and Hermione for the rest of the day. Most of the time he spent in either an empty classroom working on spells or in the corner of the library working on assignments. Neither Ron nor Hermione could really spend much time to look for him due to their prefect duties, but Ron planned on having a talk with him later that night in the dormitory.  
  
Later on that night as Harry looked through his old family album that Hagrid had made him after first year, he decided to head down to the common room to see if Ginny was up for a game of wizard's chess. He needed something to keep his mind and heart from sinking any lower and a friendly game of chess with a friend was just the thing to distract him. However, as he reached the foot of the staircase he heard two familiar voices chatting by the fire, apparently finished with their patrolling. Harry peeked around the corner to see Ron and Hermione on the couch, resting by the fire.  
  
"I'm tired" Hermione yawned as she shut her eyes and leaned into Ron for a cuddle. "Have you talked to Harry yet?"  
  
"No, I was a bit busy..."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"I know I know Hermione, I'll be back down in a bit with your report" Ron groaned as he sat up to leave. Harry was about to rush up to the bedroom when he heard Hermione's voice call out to Ron.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too" Ron replied with a grin and he went back to the couch and gave her a kiss. Suddenly that was more than Harry could bear. He ran up to the room and dived into his trunk and pulled out two things: his father's invisibility cloak and his firebolt. He wrapped himself and his broom in the cloak and closed the trunk as Ron entered the room.  
  
"Harry?" Ron searched the room for his friend but the room was completely empty. As Ron searched around, Harry left the room through the open door, headed down the stairs, through the common room and out the portrait hole. "He's gone!" Ron exclaimed to Hermione as he rushed down the stairs.  
  
"What?!" Hermione replied with worry in her voice. "We've got to look for him!" And with that they left the common room and split up on their search for Harry Potter. Meanwhile, Harry was off to the only place he could escape to: the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
When he walked onto the Pitch, it was faintly lit by the half-moon directly above him. It seemed that all the stars twinkled a little brighter that night.  
  
"Perfect" he whispered to himself as he removed the cloak and kicked off from the ground and into the midnight sky. He flew around the stadium, free of any kind of worry. Reminiscing of his first flying lesson, his first Quidditch match and of Gryffindor's Quidditch Cup victory in third year. Oh the joy he felt as every memory passed through his mind, as every wisp of air flowed through his hair. Flying away his sorrows, Harry had found peace at last. He then landed at top the Gryffindor bleacher and stared endlessly into the heavens. It was a bit cold so he summoned his cloak ("Accio Invisibility Cloak!" he called) and wrapped it around his shoulders so that it looked like his head was floating.  
  
"You know, most would be a little bothered by the sight of a floating head."  
  
Hermione had found him.  
  
Harry gave her a grin as she walked over and took a seat next to him. He looked her in the eyes then took his gaze back to the skies.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione started but thought better of continuing. She looked at his face and saw that there were no more words to be said between them. She then followed Harry's gaze and looked quietly into the endless sky, intertwining her hand with his. 


End file.
